Regarding conventional organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) production, for example, when a film is to be formed on a substrate using an organic EL material in the form of powder, an evaporation apparatus for the organic EL material generally uses a heating system of heating the exterior of a container by means of a heater to sublimate or to melt and evaporate the organic material in the container. A conventional apparatus used for such heat treatment is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-315898 (Patent Document 1).
FIG. 15 is a schematic configuration diagram for illustrating a conventional evaporation apparatus. FIG. 15 shows an evaporation source for the evaporation apparatus that is characterized by that a container (crucible) 31 in which a material is held is heated by a heater 32 placed on the outer periphery, and a heat equalizing lid 37 including an auxiliary heating unit 33 and a conduction heating unit 34 extending continuously from the auxiliary heating unit is provided at an upper portion of container 31, separately from heater 32 on the outer periphery, so that the temperature around an evaporation opening 35 at the upper portion of container 31 is increased.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-315898